Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for selectively processing traffic in a wireless communication system supporting communication through a multiple access network, and an apparatus supporting the same.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
The wireless communication system can support providing a service through a plurality of access networks to the terminal. The terminal can receive the service from a 3GPP based access network such as a mobile wireless communication system and further, receive a service from non-3GPP based access networks such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), and the like.
An effective interworking scheme is required to offload traffic of a 3GPP access network by routing and processing the traffic of the 3GPP access network to a non-3GPP access network. In interworking between access networks, a scheme considering a communication environment such as the quality of a radio channel is proposed and to this end, a scheme is proposed, in which a base station of the 3GPP access network is involved in the networking between the access networks.
Meanwhile, since the base station does not provide information on a detailed routing scheme of the traffic to a terminal like an access network discovery and selection functions (ANDSF) server, efficiency of the interworking between the access networks in which the base station participates may not be maximized. Accordingly, a method that can improve efficiency of an overall communication system by more efficiently implementing the interworking between the access networks is required to be proposed.